Especially Even
by indubitably-epic
Summary: Pure smut. No seriously it's just smut. Femmeslashy, Meredith/Addison smut. Enjoy! oneshot


_Prompted by the drabble list thingy iamkelly is doing on LJ (and here to I guess)_

**Especially Even**

Addison spent forever just looking over Meredith's body, caressing it softly and occasionally dipping down and trailing kisses along her arm, or stomach or neck. It was so smooth, creamy and porcelain in colour, soft to touch and sweet to taste. Intoxicating.

Meredith was moaning breathlessly, gasping at every touch and sighing at every kiss. She whimpered as Addison's lips left her body but moaned as her hands caressed her breasts and lips found her taut nipple.

Addison bite down on it, and Meredith jolted at the pain that was still so pleasurable. The redhead repeated the action, then again on the other breast. She could do this for hours, she thought as she moved away from Meredith's breast to bite her way along the blonde's sweet neck, Meredith writhed under her, letting out a long moan.

Addison shivered at the sound, it shook her right to her core, and she felt herself getting wetter as Meredith repeated the sound. Another shiver, oh God, at this rate Addison wasn't sure she'd be able to hold on much longer.

She pulled back from Meredith's neck and crawled slowly down the blonde's body, spreading Meredith's legs with her knees and settling in the space there, laying low so her face was inline with Meredith's stomach. With a smile she moved her mouth to the intern's belly button, her tongue poking out and swirling. Meredith giggled at her, "Come here," she said, embarrassed the attending moved back up Meredith's body and kissed her, this time when her tongue poked out, it met Meredith's and they moved together, both moaning deeply into the kiss.

Meredith tasted like vanilla. Since the first time they'd kissed Addison had stuck to that. The blonde may smell like lavender, but she tasted like vanilla.

"Delicious," Addison murmured, "You should be an illegal substance." she told the blonde, "You've got me hooked."

Meredith grinned against Addison's lips, "You're a strange one, Montgomery,"

"Shh," Addison told her, "I'm busy devouring you." She kissed her quickly, "I need to burn this exquisitely delicious taste into my mind forever." As she kissed Meredith, she grinded her pelvis against Meredith's hip bone, one of her hands reaching down to rub against her own clit,

"Greedy," Meredith told her,

Addison laughed, "I'm not greedy,"

"Yes you are," Meredith told her, "here I am, painfully turned on and ready for you, and all you care about is fulfilling your own needs."

Addison kissed Meredith deeper the before, her fingers still teasing herself, "And that makes me greedy?" she asked, "Cause I thought it just made me good at torturing you." as she spoke, Addison's hand moved lower and she pumped her fingers in and out of herself, pressing against her just right, "Oh," she gasped, kissing Meredith thoroughly, her hand moving faster until she came, some of her juices spilling out onto her hand and Meredith's hip.

"Greedy!" Meredith exclaimed, unable to give herself the same treatment as her hands were tied against the bed with restraints,

The red head smirked at her, "Just how ready are you?" she wondered, her fingers moving south and dipping under Meredith's panties, "Oh my," she smiled as Meredith gasped, biting down on her lip,

"Addison," Meredith gaped, the redhead pulled her fingers away and the blonde underneath her felt actual tears start to slide down her face in frustration, "I need you to… _please_ Addison."

"What do you want me to do?" Addison asked, pressing her wet finger tips to Meredith lips,

"I want you to fuck me," Meredith whispered, "I want you to do anything every thing, I need to. Addie please."

Addison kissed her softly, "Ok." she whispered, "Okay,"

She pulled Meredith's panties off quickly and spread the blondes legs, knowing neither fingers or her mouth would bring Meredith to her release quick enough Addison pulled a strap-on from the bedside draw and pulled it on, then positioned herself between Meredith's legs, "up," she said, her hands resting gently on the blonde's hips, which she raised obediently, Addison thrust slowly and the dildo slipped into Meredith's body easily.

Gentle was soon lost and each rough thrust ripped through Meredith's body as she screamed out in pleasure. Addison did what she knew Meredith wanted. She fucked her. It was hard and rough and tomorrow she knew Meredith would hate her for torturing so much it came to this extreme level of sex.

But the blonde knew how much Meredith liked it. And she would do anything for this woman, she would cross the boundaries. And she was. She fucked Meredith straight to an orgasm but didn't stop there, she kept thrusting, her nails digging into the blondes sides, scratching her in a way she knew would leave marks.

But when Meredith's second orgasm burnt through her, and she collapsed underneath the redhead, causing Addison to loose her balance and fall onto Meredith's heaving chest, she knew the boundaries were back in place.

"I'm a dirty mistress," Addison whispered, "How did that happen?"

Meredith shrugged, "I'm an adulterous whore."

Addison laughed and kissed Meredith's sweet vanilla lips, "I love you." she said, "Even if you are an adulterous whore."

"I love you too." Meredith grinned, "Especially because you're a dirty mistress."

**end.**


End file.
